The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
AR may include a direct or indirect live view of a physical, real-world environment with elements that may be “augmented” by computer-generated perceptual information. This may occur across multiple sensory modalities, including visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, olfactory, and the like. This type of environment may also be referred to as a mixed reality environment.
AR may bring components of the digital world into AR user's perception of the real world through the integration of immersive sensations that are perceived as natural parts of an environment. For example, AR may track objects across both the real-world and virtual representations in a mixed reality environment.